Comforting Bumblebee
by theomegastorm
Summary: Re-uploaded. More info on that inside. Summary: Bumblebee is shaken by an encounter with Megatron and Arcee decides to comfort him. WARNING! Contains smut.
1. Chapter 1

I removed this story before as I was uncertain about doing fics all about smut. I've decided I'm OK with it and have reuploaded it. I only had rough copies of chapters 1-3 so they may be different to how they originally were. I've lost chptr 4 so it has to be rewritten from memory. I welcome... constructive criticism, I think it's called, to help me improve my writing and wish to assure reviewers that they had nothing to do with the removal of this story.

**WARNING!** Contains smut.

**Comforting Bumblebee Chapter 1  
**

Bumblebee fell, to the ground and tumbled along it before slowly coming to a halt. His attacker walked up to him. Bumblebee lifted his head up. He didn't online his eyes, hoping, somehow, he was delirious and he hadn't seen who he thought he had. Bee onlined his eyes to see, to his horror, the same person. Megatron stood over him.

Megatron bent down and picked up Bumblebee and laughed. "Well, well, look who we have here. The Autobot scout." Megatron had never bothered to learn his name and even if he had he wouldn't use it. "It seems I am destined to forever bring you pain. Whenever I get the chance to torture and torment an Autobot, it's you." Bumblebee was aware of this and had become terrified of Megatron, often struggling to hide that when near him on the battle field. Now he was one on one with him. "What have we done together Autobot?" Megatron teased. "Ah, there was the unforgettable time when you ejected the Allspark into space and I ripped out you're throat for it. More recently I invaded you're head and used you to revive my own body." Bumblebee did not want to go over his history with Megatron so started punching him, trying to get away. Megatron threw him away and he collided, mid air, with a rock wall before falling to the ground again.

Bumblebee slowly raised his head, feeling like he would fall unconscious any minute. Megatron slowly walked over to him. "What should I break next? Should I cut off your legs? Maybe I should just end you now." Bumblebee made a low, tired beep. Megatron extended his blade, ready to kill the puny Autobot lying before him.

Megatron raised his blade, ready to strike the killing blow. Suddenly a burning pain shot into his arm as a laser blast knocked his arm out of line with Bumblebee. Megatron growled in rage. He looked at where the shot came from to see Optimus and his two warriors charging towards him. Megatron angrily fired blasts at the Autobots who were firing at him. Outnumbered, Megatron transformed and flew off.

Arcee ran over to Bumblebee. He had not gotten up and was shaking. He was covered in dirt, dents and scratches. "Bumblebee, are you OK?" She asked. Bumblebee stuttered a reply. Arcee couldn't quite make out what he said. She was normally OK at understanding his beeps but sometimes had trouble when he doesn't speak clearly. Optimus looked down at the beaten bot. He activated his com-link "Ratchet, open a Ground Bridge and ready the med bay!" He ordered. That was the last thing Bumblebee remembered before passing out.

Later, Bumblebee was lying on his berth. He had been repaired by Ratchet but was still shaken by his encounter. Optimus Prime had come to comfort him earlier. It had helped a bit but he was still feeling uneasy. Though he appreciated Optimus socializing with him a bit. A rare thing for Optimus to do with anyone. Bumblebee heard a knock on his door. He felt like being alone but called for the person to enter, in his beeps of course.

The door was opened by Arcee who walked in, closing the door behind her. "Hi." She said, a bit more gently than she usually spoke. "How are you feeling?" She asked "OK." Bumblebee replied, his beeps sounding low and depressed. Arcee walked over to his berth where he lay. " May I?" She asked, gesturing at the side of the berth. Bee nodded and she sat down. "I'm sorry you had to face Megatron. I've heard you and him have a bit of a history." Bee tried not to think about it but made a confirming buzz. "I know how you feel." She continued. "To be helpless as someone takes a part of you before your eyes. Then having to face that person with the memories of what they've done. I'm sorry you have to feel the same." Bee looked away from her but she continued. "I know how much you need a friend by your side at times like these." "Thanks" Bee beeped. "But this wasn't anything. I'll be fine by tomorrow."

Arcee was like an older sister to Bumblebee and while comfort from family could help, Arcee knew a close friend was sometimes best. Someone you felt comfortable talking with. And maybe someone who could take your mind off troubles. Bumblebee never had a girlfriend on Cybertron. On Earth, Arcee was the only Cybertronian Female. Suddenly, she had a shocking idea. As the only fem on Earth, perhaps she should help distract Bee from his troubles. She had done that plenty of times before, with other mechs and had enjoyed doing it. She needed another interface partner and they may never find any more Cybertronians. She would never have a chance with Prime, Bulkhead was a bit too much on the dumb side and Ratchet was too old grumpy. Bumblebee wasn't that dumb, quite friendly and wasn't as stubborn as Prime. Maybe she should.


	2. Chapter 2

Arcee lay on her side next to bee. The berth was only designed to hold one but Arcee was small enough to easily fit. "You know Bee, I know how much it helps to have someone to help take your mind off these things" Bumblebee groaned. Well, made a whinny beep. "Look, I don't need someone to talk to. I just want to be left alone." Bee insisted. "I don't mean talking." Arcee said as she moved onto her hands and knees, over Bee. She moved her hand onto his interface cover as she said "I have a naugtier and much more pleasurable idea."

Bumblebee buzzed in surprise. He stared at Arcee who smiled mishcivously at him as she rubbed his cover. Bee started buzzing his objection. Arcee interupted "we may not find any more Cybertronians, are you certain you want to pass on what could be you're only chance to get an interface partner?" Bumblebee made a long buzz which probably meant er. Arcee pressed herself against him. "This is a body that's kepted tons of mechs going durring the worst of war and you can be the youngest mech to have it."

Bumblebee slowly moved his hand upwards, shakily and placed them on Arcee's waist and she knew he had given in. Arcee leaned down and gave Bee what would be a deep kiss if he had a mouth. Bumblebee slowly started to calm down, wanting to return the kiss. He now hated Megatron more than ever for ripping off his jaw and tongue.

Arcee sat on Bee's crotch then rubbed her hands up the sides of her body, putting on a show for Bee. She reached her armored breasts and slowly them then moved her hands to the sides. She slowly undid the latches on her chest plate and let the plate to the ground. Bee stared, amazed at the beauty of Arcee's breasts. They were wonderful. "Touch em." Arcee whispered. Bee buzzed in surprise then slowly raised his hands. Arcee continued to smile at Bumblebee encouragingly and he placed his hands on her firm breasts. Arcee moaned, exaggerating a bit to encorage him. It worked and Bee squeezed her breats. Arcee let out a small, real moan and arched her back, pushing her breats into his hands wanting more. It had been so long sinse oneone had touched them.

Bee squeezed Arcee's breasts again, enjoying the feel of them. He started massaging them. He couldn't believe Arcee was letting him violate her. He felt his inerface rod start to harden under it's cover but ignored it as he enjoyed feeling Arcee's parts.

Arcee was becoming very aroused by Bees handwork. He was a little better than she expected from a firt timer. She reached down and undid the metal covering her midsection. She raised herself slightly and lowered her cover. A wave of transfluid flowed out of her port. Bumblebees rod pressed hard against it's cover as he saw this and realised that he was causing it. He pressed harder onto Arcee's breasts and watched as more transfluid trickled out of her.

Bee then decided to lift Acee and move her so her port was in hi face. His finger cicled round the outside of her port. Arcee gasped. She was suprised by Bumblebee's initiative. She couldn't say she didn't like it. She was enjoying Bumblebee a lot more than she had expected. She moaned as he fingered her port. "That's it Bee!"

Bumblebee pushed Arcee back and sat up fully on the berth and looked at his codpiece. "Hang on." Arcee said "I don't like people trying to make me think they're big. I want to have the real you. I want to see your interface befor you mass shift to my size." Bee undid his codpeice and his erection spung forth. "Whoa!" Arcee said, suprised by Bee. She had expected him to be underdevelopt but he was not. Bee was not only big for his age, but even if he was old enough for a fully developted interface he was a bit big. Bumblebee, having no clue how big he was, replied "Is it really that small?" Arcee let out a small laugh. "Actually Bee, you're not small. In fact, you are very well hung." Bee took a few moment to take that in. He was well hung?! That's great!

He mass shifted to how big he'd be if he was as small as Arcee who grabbed the big rod and stroaked it. Bumblebee made a long moan like buzz as she did this. Arcee then brought the very tip of it into her mouth. Bee beeped in surprise then let out another moan as Arcee took in more of him. Bee was in heaven. He had never felt anything so good. Arcee could tell Bee was loving it and decicded to deep throat him. Bee let out a louder buzz when she did this. Unlike most fems, Arcee enjoyed taking a big rod down her throat. "Mmmh" she moaned as she enjoyed having Bumblebee's most treasured part in her throat.


	3. Chapter 3

Bumblebee, not wanting to cum, pulled away from Arcee's mouth. He got up and moved Arcee so her hands pressed against the wall near the top of the berth and kneeled behind her. He admired the curves of her waist her nice arse. He gave it a smack, causing Arcee to squeal. Arcee was very surpised. Bee hand't held back, it was hard and hurt a lot. And Arcee loved it. "Put it in Bumblebee." She whispered. Bee hessitated. This was going to take away his innocence. But on the other hand, the war already did that.

Bumblebee lined his interface up with her port then slowly pushed himself into Arcee. She groaned as he did. It had been so long since she last felt someone do that. Especially someone so big. Bumblebee buzzed a moan as he pushed his interface into a fem for the first. When he was all the way inside he stopped moving, taking in the sensation. He could not believe what he was doing. Bee then pulled mostly out then rammed back in. He did so a lot faster and harder then Arcee expected and she let out a small cry. Bee started repeating his action. Arcee moaned very loudly. She did not expect bee to be so rough. A few thoughts of some things he might enjoy in bed flew through her mind. Those would have to be saved for another night as bee was already ramming hard into her. Arcee started crying "Wow! Oh Bee! Yes! Oh it's big!" She was always very vocal during interfacing.

Bumblebee beeped and buzzed and made strange little noises as he thrust into Arcee. He was excited to actually be giving it to a feme. He was hoping he was doing a good job and when he heard Arcee he was sure he must be. Bee then had a naugty idea. He activated his left cannon on the top of his arm then possitioned one of its two barrels with her exsorst and pushed it in. Arcee gasped at the unexpected penatration. "OH NAUGTY." She really didn't expect Bee to do that. She was now really glad she decided to interface with him.

Bumblebee started to thrust faster as a tightness started to build up in his rod. He looked at Arcee and guessed by the expression on her face that she could be close as well but he doubted he would last long enough. Bumblebee tried to think of a way to set off Arcee's overload.

Arcee moand loadly. "Oh frag." Bee was much better at interfacing than she thought. She started feeling the begining of a big overload build up inside her. It had been so long since she last felt that and planned to enjoy her overload and the build up to it. Although she did worry Bumblebee might overload too soon. She moand and grinded herself against bees arm cannon. "Naugty, naugty, naugtY." Arcee felt Bee slowly increase his speed more and more. He was definately close. The question was how close?

Suddenly Arcee felt an extreme heat in her exsorst. Several in fact. They were only just not burning her. She suddenly realised Bee was repeatably firing his cannon, at a low setting, inside her exhust. The heat and thought of it was too much. Arcee screamed "Bumblebeeeee!" as she exploded into overload. Bumblebee felt her fluids and it sent him over the edg. Bee threw his head back and made a high pitch statiky beep as he reached climax and shot his transfluid into Arcee. Arcee moaned as the purple liquide shot deep into her. It just kept coming. He had way more than normal mechs and it started oozing out her port. It felt like ages before bee finished. He sat, exhausted, on the berth, against the wall and Arcee lay against him. They rested there for several minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

Bumblebee sat in his birth with Arcee in his arms. She moaned as Bee started fingering her port. She was starting to get suspicious that bee had done this before. Had he ever claimed he hadn't? She decided not to ask right now, as she was enjoying herself too much to risk making him stop. Arcee moaned and leaned against Bumblebee as he continued to pleasure her with suspiciously talented fingers. She felt her overload begin to build up and involuntarily cried "You're so good Bee". She didn't care. She always did that. Her moans got higher as her port became increasingly sensitive to Bee's fingers as she grew closer to climax. Bumblebee suddenly pulled his finger all they way out and immediately pushed it back in with two others. This caused Arcee to cry out in pleasure. She was so close. Bee moved his fingers in and out again and again. Faster and faster until Arcee suddenly cried out his name as she exploded into overload. She started riding Bee's hand until her overload faded.

Arcee slumped against Bumblebee. "Wow" Arcee exclaimed. "Have you done that before? It felt like it." Bee chirped that he had not, with a prideful tone in his beeps. "Don't get too full of yourself" Arcee said "You're good for a first timer. You'd be only normal if it wasn't you're first." Bee laughed. "Only until I become more experienced. Then I'll be really good" He beeped back.

Arcee looked down at Bumblebee's now hard interface. "maybe I should thank you for that great overload." she said in a sexy voice. She got off the birth and kneel down in front of it. Bee moved himself to the edge and mass shifted his rod again, so it was Arcee's size. Bee was then surprised when, instead of taking him into her mouth, she sandwiched his rod between her large breasts. Bee buzzed a very close to English "Oh yeah!" at that, finding it to be very erotic. He really liked this. Maybe even more than a blowjob, just because it was so hot. Arcee grinned at bee's reaction. "You really like this don't you?" she said "Two big boobs sandwiching you're big sausage." Two foods she'd learned from Fowler. She had connected them to this herself. "Maybe I should have a taste" she said then slowly lowered her head and the tip of his rod slowly disappeared into her mouth. She then lightly scraped her teeth against it as she slowly let it out again. Bumblebee groaned at her erotic treatment of his interface.

Bumblebee's attention returned to Arcee's breasts that had never stopped rubbing his rod. Bee started to feel a tightness build up around his rod again and he realized that he was nearly there. "Shit I'm overloading!" He beeped, using an Earth swearword he'd picked up from Jack. He stood up, grabbed Arcee's head with one hand and her breasts in the other and started thrusting against her breasts and into her mouth, squeezing her breasts against his rod. He thrust until he cried out, shooting waves of transfluid into her mouth. He was thrusting so rapidly he couldn't keep his tip in her mouth and started shooting his seed all over her face. He still held on to her head and made her take it in the face. Luckily, Arcee was dirty enough to enjoy it.

After a bit, the squirts of transfluid got smaller and slowly stopped. Bumblebee fell back onto the birth, Now completely worn out. Arcee lay next to him. He looked at her and sniggered at her face, covered in his purple fluids. "Thanks... for tonight." Bee chirped. "You're more than welcome Bee." She replied. Then got up to get a towel. When she got back Bee was asleep. She got into the birth with him. She offlined her optics and slowly fell into recharge for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Bumblebee awoke to the sound of his alarm. He found it was harder than usual to online his optics. He was still tired. He tried to remember the previous night. "That's it. I'm tired because of the energy I used interfacing." He thought in his head as he remembered. "But it was worth it." He laughed to himself then turned to his partner. He was then shocked to find she wasn't there. "She must have just gotten up already." He decided. He then noticed there was no transfluid on the bed. "Maybe I wasn't as messy as I thought." He got up and noticed his interface was hard. "That's it. It was a dream." He finally realized. "SCRAP!"

Bumblebee made his way to the shower room and turned on the shower. He soaped up his rod then wrapped his hand around it, imagining he was pushing into Arcee. He started thrusting against his hand, playing out his dream, in his head, as well as he could remember it. He cried out Arcee's name as he overloaded, imagining he was releasing his essence deep into her. After he finished, he onlined his optics. He watched as the last of his seed mixed with the water and flowed down the drain and felt like it was being wasted.

Later on, Bumblebee walked through a hallway in the base. He passed Arcee, who noticed he looked unhappy. "Hey Bee, how are you?" She asked. "Fine." He replied. "You look depressed. Is everything OK?" She inquired. "I just had something great happen that turned out to be a dream. That's all." He said. "wanna talk about it?" She offered. "It's personal." Bee said. "We're close friends, surly you can tell me." Arcee encouraged Bee who finally gave in. "OK." Bee said and hoped she'd just laugh at his answer. "I had a dream where... You and me... sort of... interfaced." He admitted. Arcee looked shocked.

The next thing bee knew, Arcee's fist was colliding with his chin and he cried out in pain. Suddenly his internal alarms went off for fatal damage. "How hard did she hit me!?" Bee said. Suddenly his chin crumbled to dust. Arcee laughed but it wasn't her laugh. Suddenly she morphed into Megatron. Bee could suddenly see lights going with the internal warning. He looked up as Megatron reached down for him.

Bumblebee suddenly awoke, shooting straight up into a sitting position. He looked around. He was in his room with no alarms or lights and no Megatron. He turned and saw Arcee sitting in bed with him. "Are you alright Bee? You're shaking." She said. "I, I'm fine. Just a nightmare." He explained. Suddenly something clicked in his head. "You're in my berth with me. Did we interface last night?" He asked. "Yes we did. You were great." she replied. She noticed Bee was very tense. "I think you need a bit more comforting." she said.

Arcee gave Bumblebee a long kiss. Her hand moved down and removed both his and her own interface covers. She started stroking his interface, causing him to make a groan like beep as they kissed. He then moved his hands to her sides and removed her breast plate and massaged her breasts. She arched her back, breaking the kiss and moaned. After a minute, Bee moved his hands to her port. He found she was already wet. He gently pushed her onto her back then positioned himself to push in. "Wait." Arcee suddenly called. "How about you don't mass shitf to my size. Let me feel your real size." Bee looked surprised. "Are you sure? Your port is tight."he beeped. "I am." she assured him.

Bumblebee slowly pushed his length in, causing Arcee to whimper a bit. Halfway in, he stopped. "I don't think I can go any further in." He stated. "That will do." Arcee said. Bee slowly started thrusting in and out, making Arcee moan. "Wow this is tight." Bumblebee beeped. After a few minutes, Arcee demanded "Faster!". If Bee could grin, he would have. He stopped holding back and started pounding Arcee. "That's it Bumblebee!" Arcee cried as her port was savagely beaten. She could already feel her overload stating to build up inside her. "Don't stop!" She cried.

Bumblebee felt his climax approaching. He couldn't hold back in something this tight. He threw his head back and let out a long beep as he overloaded, pouring his essence into Arcee who cried out as she overloaded too. Their fluids mixed inside her and seeped out of her port.

After they finished, Arcee sat up. "Bee, look at the time. It's a good thing that nightmare woke you up, it wasn't recharging time. We need to get back to work." she said. "You're right." Bumblebee beeped, disappointed. An idea then formed in his head. "But first we need to wash." He stated. "Good idea." Arcee replied. Bee stood up and turned to Arcee. "Care to join me in a shower?" Arcee smiled at Bee's ploy to get in her port again. "Why not?" she replied, getting up. She stumbled a bit but quickly gained her balance and they then made their way to the shower to get clean the dirty way.


	6. Chapter 6

Arcee stepped into the shower. She turned on the water and waited for Bumblebee to join her. Bee stood outside the shower. He watched the water cover Arcee making her whole body shine. Best of all was watching the water trickle off her nipples. His interface immediately hardened, pointing straight out. He took a moment to think about was happening. He was about to plant his seed in an experienced and hot fem for the third time today. One of his closest friends. And apparently his interface is much larger than most mechs. This was so amazing, he thought. He mass shifted his cord then entered the shower.

Bumblebee wrapped his arms around Arcee who responded in kind. She started rubbing soap over his chest. Bee soaped up his hands and did the same with her ass. "Ooo, Bee." Arcee said before sinking to her knees. "I bet this isn't the first time you've been naughty in here." She teased and Bee laughed a musical beep. She soaped up her breasts then used them wipe clean Bee's rod.

Bee moaned as Arcee massaged his rod. He grabbed her head and pushed it onto his tip. She happily took it in and sucked on it, letting him guide her head back and forth. After a bit, he moved her head further forwards, making her take it down her throat. She enjoyed the young mech's dominance, driven by the need to interface.

As much as she was enjoying sucking his rod, she didn't want him overloading before he rode her. She stood up and turned around then bent over. Bumblebee needed no instructions. He soaped up his rod and thrust in. He took a second to take in the sensation but was interrupted by Arcee rocking back and forth on him. "Frag me Bumblebee!" She said, sounding a bit desperate. Her plea turned Bee on beyond thinking and started pounding into her as hard as he could, making Arcee cry out.

Even as he thrust into her, Arcee didn't stop rocking on him, enjoying his rod completely filling her. "FRAG you're so big!" she cried. Bumblebee thought about what he was doing again. Arcee was one of his closest friends and he was now pounding into her, his interface inside her port. And she was enjoying it, eagerly awaiting him to fill her with his essence. And she was going to have it any moment.

Bumblebee pressed Arcee against the wall and thrust against her, pounding her with all his might. Arcee cried out, Bee was pounding her harder than anyone ever had. The concrete wall started cracking as Bumblebee pounded Arcee into it. She could not believe the primal strength Bumblebee could call upon.

Bumblebee threw his head back and made a long buzzing that would deafen most humans as he unleashed more transfluid than ever into Arcee. Most trickled to the ground and washed down the drain. Arcee screamed as the shear force of his pounding set off her overload. They both continued to thrust against each other as they overloaded.

By time their overloads started to fade, Arcee was almost passing out from the intensity. When they finished, she started drooping to the floor. Bumblebee grabbed her and held her up. "You can't sleep now." He beeped. "Oh yeah, maybe fragging as we clean up for duty wasn't the best idea." Arcee said before carefully making her way out of the shower.

They both started to reattach their armour. Once they were done, Arcee kissed Bee. "Thanks for the great nigh... well, day Bee." she said. "Thanks for being my first. I'd never have imagined my first time would be with a close friend like you." Bumblebee buzzed. "Wanna do it again tonight?" Arcee asked. "If I can hold out that long." Bumblebee beeped before they walked out of the room to report in. Bumblebee completely forgetting about his encounter with Megatron.

The End.


End file.
